Pour notre monde
by natalia03
Summary: Le Trio devra poursuivre leur mission. Une nouvelle venue changera peut-etre les choses. La guerre déclarer, chacun devra prendre partie. Alliés innatendu et encore ennemi insoupçonné. L'amour prend racine même en temps de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!!! Voici ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je doit avouer que je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle va me mener, mais pour l'instant je la met ici, dans Draco/Hermione. Je suis consciente que le début peut vous paraître long, mais je vous promets, après qu'il y aura beaucoup plus d'action!! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews!!!

Pour notre monde

Chapitre 1

Une vague de chaleur déferla sur l'Angleterre en ce mois de juillet. Une chaleur sans précédent, qui détrôna pour la première fois de son histoire, la caractéristique principale de ce pays; la pluie. Malgré ces magnifiques journées de soleil, la joie semblait manquer à cette communauté durement éprouver. Dans le monde sorcier, la nouvelle de la mort de l'illustre directeur Dumbledore a été un dur choc. Cette nouvelle, n'allant bien sur pas seule, annonçait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Une terreur régnait dans le monde magique. La guerre pointait à l'horizon. Une guerre que personne ne pourra fuir et que l'issue semblait de plus en plus incertaine. Et pourtant, en cet été, après la mort de Dumbledore, le monde magique était calme, trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête, disait certains. Il ne restait qu'à prévoir le début de la fin.

Le ministère de la magie ne parvenait plus à contrôler les informations transmises à la communauté magique. À vrai dire, le ministère de la magie ne contrôlait plus grand-chose. Le retour du plus grand mage noir qu'à connue le monde n'est plus un secret, et malgré le peu de raids par les mangemorts, la communauté était aux aguets. L'espoir semblait de plus en plus mince. Malgré l'acharnement du grand Harry Potter, celui-ci ne restait qu'un jeune homme. Les plus optimistes croyaient encore en ce jeune garçon, mais de plus en plus de sorciers perdaient espoir. Si le plus grand mage de magie blanche a été assassiné par l'ennemi, en quoi le jeune Potter pourrait faire mieux?

De l'autre coté, dans les quartiers moldu, la vie sociale n'était pas modifier. Quelques disparitions furent compiler dans les fichiers des autorités, mais rien d'alarmant. Quoi de plus naturel que des disparitions dans une grande ville telle que Londres? Peu de moldus étaient conscients du danger qui les entourait. Mais qui peut les en blâmer? Le monde sorcier voulant protéger leur secret n'a pas voulu s'unir avec la communauté non sorcier.

Voilà qui est bien égoïste, pensa Hermione Granger de plus en plus dépiter par les réactions du monde magique. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que Dumbledore aurait souhaité.

Hermione leva les yeux de la Gazette sorcière. Encore que des disparitions à petites échelles et quelques scandales au ministère. Rien d'intéressant, en fait. Les informations importantes ne semblait pas vouloir être étalée, constata la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, l'ennemi n'obtiendrait aucunes informations pertinentes.

Hermione se leva et regarda dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était une belle journée de juillet. Il faisait chaud et le ciel était sans nuages. Elle se remémorait la triste journée de l'enterrement de son directeur.

_Une bonne partie de la communauté magique était présente. Son magnifique cercueil trônait devant les rangés de banc. Plusieurs personnes prirent la parole pour rendre hommage à cet homme qui avait tout donné à la communauté magique comme celle sans pouvoir. La majorité des élèves pleuraient cette mort tandis que le monde magique perdait le plus grand sorcier ennemi de Vous-Savez-Qui. Plusieurs ministres profitèrent de ce regroupement pour s'excuser._

_Ce laver des remords ne fera pas revenir Dumbledore, pensa Hermione amèrement. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses cotés. Harry semblait défait. Et Ron tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, malgré sa propre peine. La cérémonie dura plus de deux heures. Puis tout juste avant la mise en terre de l'ancien directeur, plusieurs créatures magiques du Lac et de la forêt rendirent hommage à cet homme qui les considérait à son niveau. _

_De nouveau alliés, remarqua Hermione. Une bonne chose dans ce tragique évènement. C'est bien dans les durs coups qu'on se serre les coudes et s'entraident, constata-t-elle._

_Minerva Mcgonnagall fût nommée nouvelle directrice. Après un discours sur l'union avec son prochain, la journée prit fin et tout le monde retournait chez soi. De grosses accolades et de douloureux aurevoir. Personne ne savait si l'école de sorcellerie allait rouvrir ses portes l'an prochain et avec la guerre déclarée, qui serait vivant à la rentrée?_

_Molly Weasley lui proposa de rester chez elle pour l'été. Hermione déclina l'invitation avec toute la politesse qu'on lui connaît. Elle savait que Molly ne faisait que la protégé, mais j'ai mes propres parents à protégé pensa-t-elle. _

_Les aurevoirs du trio d'or était très difficile. Hermione n'avait jamais vue Harry aussi défait. Et le fait de retourné vivre chez sa tante et son oncle ne l'aidait en rien, se dit Mione peinée. Après de longues minutes, tout le monde se sépara pour un été remplit d'incertitudes. _

Voilà maintenant un mois qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'inquiétait, comme toujours, en sachant très bien que les hiboux auraient pu être intercepté et ainsi donner à l'ennemi des informations non volontaire. Elle poussa un long soupir. La peur à tous les jours d'être victime d'une attaque de mangemorts commençait à peser lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Elle voulait aider Harry et c'est pourquoi elle avait passée l'été dans les livres. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devra le seconder dans le coté pratique et à se moment la, elle ne pourra plus protégé sa famille. Elle soupira de nouveau. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour éloigner ses parents d'ici.

Hermione chérie!! Le souper est prêt cria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione Granger, griffondor de première classe avait peur. Elle ricana.

J'ai affronté bien pire marmonna la griffondor pour se redonner du courage.

Puis, elle alla rejoindre ses parents dans la salle à manger. Comme à son habitude, son père était attablé à l'extrémité de la table le journal à la main. Il lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il la vue entrer dans la pièce. Il essayait dans bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. Il voyait bien que sa petite fille avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Son visage était sérieux et lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle se rongeait les ongles. Mais il décida de ne pas la brusquer. Le souper fut dégusté dans une ambiance très décontractée. Monsieur Granger parla de sa journée au travail et de la température. Ce fut Mme Granger qui introduit le sujet tant redouter de sa fille qui semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Et puis ma chérie, commença doucement Mme Granger, as-tu reçu des nouvelles de Ron et Harry? Connaissant bien sa fille, Mme Granger savait que c'était un sujet très délicat et que sa fille déjà à fleur de peau, pouvait craquer à un moment ou un autre.

Non maman, je n'en ai pas reçu, répondit Hermione le cœur gros. Les hiboux pourraient être intercepté et les membres ont décidé d'éviter les messages si ce n'est pas nécessaire. On pouvait facilement voir les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione, et ses parents en avaient le cœur brisé. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, jamais elle ne s'était coupée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle continua, Nous ne savons toujours pas si on retournera à l'école cette année, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais aider Harry et l'Ordre à éliminé une bonne fois pour toute cette menace. Nous n'auront pas une vie tranquille tant que celui vivra et nous mettra en danger constamment, poursuivit Hermione.

Trop secouer, elle ne continua pas sur sa lancée. Voyant que sa fille ne voulait pas finir de dire ce qu'elle pensait, M Granger la poussa un peu.

Allez ma petite puce, dit nous ce que tu as à nous dire.

Je, je ne pourrai plus vous protégé, et je ne veux pas vous perdre!! Dit tant bien que mal Hermione qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. J'aimerais que vous partiez loin d'ici jusqu'à ce que la menace n'existe plus. Supplia leur fille unique. Je vous en supplie!

M et Mme Granger se regardaient. Leur fille unique, si forte et si courageuse était tant tout ses états. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en leur fille, non et ses exploits leur étaient même venus à l'oreille. Mais ce séparer de leur fille unique était impossible. Farouche, et prête à tout pour aider, ils savaient qu'elle aiderait Harry et les autres sorciers quoi qu'ils décident, mais seront-ils un boulet pour elle? Après de longues minutes de silence où le couple arriva à la même conclusion, ils acceptèrent ce départ pour mieux protéger leur fille. Ainsi, elle aura l'esprit tranquille lors des batailles.

Le lendemain matin, c'est sous un autre soleil de plomb qu'Hermione se réveilla. C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle alla prendre sa douche et son petit déjeuner. Avec ses parents en lieux sur, il ne restera plus que de retourner au terrier, et peut-être même au Sqare.

Hermione chérie, dit sa mère après avoir desservie la table. Je te sens soulager de notre départ, et j'en suis heureuse. Pourtant, tu sembles encore inquiète à propos de tes amis. Peut-être devrais-tu leur écrire un petit message? Peut-être est-ce dangereux, mais te voir déprimer n'est pas la meilleure solution non plus.

Tu as raison maman!! Répondit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres. Pas qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé avant, elle restait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais maintenant qu'elle retournerait au terrier, elle devait au moins les en avertir.

Dans une autre maison moldu de Londres, un jeune homme au cheveux de jais était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés depuis un an. Il se sentait seul. Savoir que tout le monde comptait sur lui ne faisait que le rendre plus mal à l'aise. Et s'il échouait?? La question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Sa sixième année a été plus que charger. Les nouvelles révélations de Dumbledore et leur mission. Non, _sa _mission. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de la mort de son directeur.

Pourquoi tout le monde que j'aime meurt?? Se demanda Harry Potter. Ses pensées volèrent vers ses parents, Sirius et bien sur Dumbledore.

Seul dans sa chambre, Harry Potter se permit de pleurer. Seul face à son destin, face à sa propre mort. Il en avait conscience, cette guerre fera de nombreuses victimes. De nombreuses familles vont aussi perdre leurs proches. Il avait assez causé de tord. Dumbledore avait été tuer et lui Harry Potter a été obliger de se cacher. Il en avait honte. Il n'a jamais su se débrouiller seul. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre risquait d'éclater à tout moment, lui il se cachait chez la sœur de sa mère. Pour sa protection, lui avait-on dit. Mais il avait sa mission et plus vite qu'il l'accomplirait, plus vite le monde sorcier pourrait faire face à la menace.

Un sentiment de colère commença à se faire sentir. Tout était de la faute de ce Malfoy et de ce Rogue. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pensé lui faire confiance!!! Furieux, Harry frappa le mur de son poing. Il a du regarder ce macabre spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. Il a été impuissant devant la mort de son directeur. Il savait qu'il devra être fort dans les jours prochains, mais aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était seul il se permit un moment de faiblesses. C'est bien sa qui me différencie de Voldemort, pensa Harry. La compassion et la peine.

Après de longues heures à pleurer, se fut le bruit à sa fenêtre qui le réveilla. Toc Toc Toc! Un hibou. Il se dépêcha à ouvrir sa fenêtre et prit en vitesse la lettre attachée à la patte de l'animal. Il donna à manger au hibou et commença la lecture de la lettre. Dès les premiers mots, il remarqua l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Bonjour H!!_

_Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je sais que les temps sont durs, mais je voulais te rappeler que tu peux toujours compter sur moi et R. J'aurais aimer vous donner plus de nouvelles, mais les circonstances m'en a pas donner le choix. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de quitter le pays. Malgré la peine que je ressens d'être loin d'eux en ces temps troubles, je les préfère en sécurité. Je vais donc séjourné où tu sais pour le reste de l'été et peut-être plus. Garde courage et fais attention à toi. Tu ne vas certainement pas rester encore bien longtemps là bas._

_Je pense très fort à toi_

_Mione _

C'est le bonheur au cœur qu'il se rendormi. Sa dernière pensée fut à ses amis. Il n'était pas seul finalement. Grâce à eux, il surmontera tous les obstacles. Pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fic je l'écrit au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent. Par contre, si vous avez des commentaire ou des idées, sa me ferais plaisir que vous m'en faite part!! Alors bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 2

Le soleil venait à peine de ce lever que le coq chanta. Les rideaux laissèrent passer une faible lumière dans cette chambre où deux jeunes filles dormaient. Tout semblait calme en se matin du mois de juillet, du moins, dans les étages supérieures. Alors que la majorité des occupants de cette demeure dormaient, la maîtresse de la maison s'activait au rez-de-chaussée. En ce matin du 30 juillet, la journée s'annonçait très mouvementée.

Molly Weasley avait décidé de laisser les enfants dormir un peu plus longtemps ce matin tandis qu'elle s'activait dans la cuisine. La cuisine ressemblait un vrai fouillis. Alors qu'elle débutait le petit déjeuner, elle en profita pour trier ses accessoires de cuisines. Elle aura bientôt besoin de l'aide de toute la famille pour faire le tri dans la maison. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Alors que son mari, Arthur Weasley, faisait le grand ménage dans son atelier Molly Weasley se remémora le dîner de la veille.

**

Tout le monde était heureux et les discussions allaient bon train autour d'un merveilleux souper. Naturellement, il ne pouvait aller autrement de cette chère cuisinière Molly Weasley. La nouvelle venue dans la famille était très heureuse d'être ici. Malgré l'éloignement de ses parents, Hermione Granger était heureuse de se retrouver avec sa deuxième famille. Elle se sentait en sécurité et puis, ils lui avaient tellement manqué! Elle s'ennuyait des soirées entre filles avec sa confidente Ginny, et les maladresses de Ron et à toutes les aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sourit à cette pensée. À coté d'elle Ron s'étouffa avec sa bouchée. Encore une fois, Fred et George avait fait rire toute la maisonnée au dépend de leur frère. Et de l'autre coté, Hermione pouvait voir que sa meilleure amie Ginny ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que le reste de la famille. Hermione savait à quoi la petite rouquine pensait, ou plutôt à qui elle pensait. En amour depuis plusieurs années avec notre héro national, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire savoir. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêcher de fréquenter d'autres élèves de Poudlard, ce qui aux yeux d'Hermione, rendaient les choses plus difficiles à Harry pour voir l'amour que lui portait la sœur de son ami. Elle se promit d'avoir une bonne discussion le lendemain avec sa colloque de chambre. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur se mit à parler de son travail et tout le monde se mit a écouter attentivement. Plusieurs aurors parcouraient la ville et tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer la population. Sachant que le ministère avait été infiltré, il était de plus en plus dur de faire confiance aux dirigeants. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises non plus. Peu d'attaques avaient eu lieu, mais selon les dirigeant de l'Ordre, ce calme n'annonçait qu'une tempête encore plus forte.

Vous-Savez-Qui commença Arthur, doit être sur le point de rassembler son armée.

Ou de préparer un coup bas marmonna Ron ayant toujours en mémoire la trahison de Malfoy qui avait mener à la mort de leur directeur.

Un long silence s'ensuivie. Chacun ayant l'impression que les forces dépassaient leur entendement et la réalité.

Alors que tout le monde était attablé, le feu de la cheminée de mit à crépiter, signe évident d'une intrusion. Tout le monde aux aguets, chacun sortie sa baguette magique. Avec la guerre à leur porte, valait mieux être prudent malgré les nombreux sorts de protections qui entouraient la maison familiale. À leur grande surprise, ce fût Minerva qui apparue. Cela devait être d'une grande importance pour que la nouvelle Directrice et membre active de l'Ordre se déplace jusqu'ici malgré les mesures restrictives que l'Ordre avait déployées. Son air semblait plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui, selon Ron, était plutôt difficile à réaliser. Avant que quiconque ait fait le moindre geste, Arthur prenait la parole et demanda au Professeur des questions personnelles pour s'assurer de l'identité de cette dernière. Après avoir prit toute les précautions nécessaires, Minerva expliqua la raison de sa venue.

Bonjour Arthur, Molly dit calmement Minerva. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous demander une faveur. Comme vous le savez, la guerre approche et il devient de plus en plus dangereux de se protéger. J'aimerais que l'Ordre déménage au Square pour y rester.

Mais Minerva, bégaya Molly, vous nous demander de tout quitter pour aller vivre au Square? Pas qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, au contraire, la protection de ses enfants importait plus que tout, mais la nouvelle était, disons le assez surprenante. Et comme Molly le savait, le temps pressait.

Je le sais Molly, dit doucement le professeur. Mais notre cohésion risque d'être meilleur, au lieu d'éparpiller nos forces pour protéger tout le monde. Et puis, demain, Harry quittera la protection des Dursley pour s'installer lui aussi au Square. Nous devons nous organiser et le plus rapidement possible.

C'est parfait Minerva, nous seront prêt dans 2 jours. Répondit calmement Arthur à la place de son épouse.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tous heureux. Ils allaient enfin revoir Harry!! Le regard de Ginny avait une lueur d'espoir tandis que Ron soupira de contentement. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer au Quiddich avec Harry! Pas que les filles l'énervaient, mais ce n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé! Pensa-t-il.

oh et avant que j'oublis, dit Minerva tout heureuse de dévoiler la bonne nouvelle, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que Poudlard ouvrira ses portes le mois prochain. Le ministère a donné le feu vert. Vous recevrez bientôt plus amples informations, mais comme vous vous en doutez, ce ne sera pas une année comme les autres. Et en disant cela, elle souris, voyant le bonheur de son élève favorite, Hermione Granger.

Pour Hermione, ce fut un immense plaisir!! Malgré qu'elle fût prête à la guerre, elle acceptait avec joie de retourner pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Ainsi, elle espérait passer ses Aspics et de se perfectionner en défense contre les forces du mal. Et puis, la bibliothèque pourrait encore lui être utile avant de se lancer dans la course aux Hocruxes. Et puis peut-être qu'elle sera élue préfète en chef!!

Pour Ron s'était un coup dur. Il avait tellement hâte de partir à l'aventure avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'école, mais il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Hermione. Et puis, ils devaient agir!! La guerre était déclarée.

Alors que Minerva les quittait, chacun sembla perdu dans leurs pensées. Comme personne ne sembla avoir faim, Molly rangea d'un coup de baguette toute la vaisselle. Puis rappela à tout le monde de se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Ils allaient faire le ménage de la maison pour garder tous ce qu'ils voudront apporter au quartier de l'Ordre. Puis voulant discuter seule avec son mari, Molly congédia tout le monde dans leur chambre.

Alors que les enfants remontèrent dans leur chambre, Ron ne cessa de marmonner qu'il n'était pas bon de retourner à l'école cette année.

Arrête Ron, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas si pire et puis, c'est pour notre sécurité. Les adultes ont raison, nous allons pouvoir nous perfectionner pour mieux combattre.

As-tu oublié Mione?? Cria Ron, et puis plus faiblement, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon meilleur ami!!

Tu insinue quoi Ronald Weasley!! Tonna Hermione alors qu'ils étaient rendus dans la chambre des filles. Que je serais prête à le laisser tomber?? Réfléchie dont un peu Ron, on ne peut pas partir comme ça à l'aveuglette.

Ce n'est certainement pas en faisant rien que l'on va les trouver, rétorqua Ron de plus en plus furieux. Rien ne vaux la pratique et ce n'est certainement pas les livres qui vont nous aider!! Je ne vais certainement pas me cacher dans la bibliothèque moi. Et d'un pas rageur quitta la pièce pour retourner à sa propre chambre.

Hermione était sous le choc. Malgré les nombreuses chicanes qu'elle avait eu avec Ron, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la traite de cette façon. Sentant monter les larmes, elle se détourna et regarda dehors. Certes tout le monde était à fleur de peau et elle-même avait fait des sacrifices pour en arriver là. Mais que son meilleur ami insinue qu'elle se cache à la bibliothèque était très dur à avaler et incroyablement bébé de la part du rouquin. Et, pensa-t-elle, les livres leur avaient maintes fois porté secours lors d'impasses.

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait Mione, tenta Ginny pour la réconforter. Il est têtu et très impulsif. Cette attente, il ne le supporte pas.

Il n'est pas le seul à ne pas le supporter, répliqua Hermione une larme sur la joue, car elle pensait à ses parents et surtout très déçu l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et puis, les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de l'agacer, répondit Ginny en souriant. Il été déjà sur le bord de la crise de nerfs à la table, imagine après que Mcgo ait annoncé le retour à l'école!

Tu as raison Gin! Dit Hermione en éclatant de rire malgré la peine. Disons que les blagues des jumeaux sur l'avenir de ton frère étaient un peu déplacées. Maintenant qu'il a la chance d'obtenir ses Aspics, peut-être qu'il leur prouvera qu'il peut devenir auror. Mais assez parler de ton frère, et parlons un peu plus de toi.

Les deux filles parlèrent toute la nuit et tous les sujets y passaient. Mais aussi peu surprenant soit-il, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley alimentaient encore les discutions de ces deux jeunes femmes.

**

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 8h, un impressionnant son résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Molly qui avait arrêté ses tâches ménagères trop perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus, pensa-t-elle finalement devant la tâche colossale du triage. Puis, elle se remit au fourneau. Un bon petit déjeuner ne leur fera pas de mal devant la journée difficile qui se pointait à l'horizon.

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut. Tout se vacarme pour se lever!! Un simple debout aurait suffit, maugréa Hermione en se levant. Elle regardait autour d'elle. La chambre était très petite, et surtout en désordre. Deux filles dans la même pièce était catastrophique aussi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle soit. La rouquine ne s'était même pas réveiller, comme quoi elle en avait l'habitude. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu, et ainsi, elle aurait la salle de bain à elle seule plus de quelques minutes.

Rendue devant le miroir, après avoir prit une douche rapide, elle essaya tant bien que mal de peigner ses cheveux. Elle prit quelques instants pour bien se regarder. Son corps avait bien changé avec les années et les entraînements. Avec de belles formes bien réparties et un corps athlétique, Hermione Granger était devenu plus que jolie. Son visage avait perdu sa forme d'enfant tout en gardant un joli visage angélique. Elle avait remarqué quelques changements chez les garçons moldu, où les commentaires désobligeants laissaient place aux compliments. Mais Hermione n'a jamais voulu plaire, du moins pas en utilisant son corps et c'est bien pourquoi, encore à 17 ans, elle ne portait rien de sexy et allant jusqu'à porter des vêtements bien trop larges pour elle. Et c'est sûrement pourquoi je suis encore célibataire, pensa-t-elle. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle pensa que l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ron, ne la voyait même pas comme une femme. Pour lui, elle ne restera que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur soeur. Jamais comme une femme. Puis, vint le moment de s'attarder au cheveux. Malgré tout son savoir, jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire quelque chose de beau avec ses cheveux touffus. Les lisser, impossible. Et lorsqu'elle essayait de les friser, elle ressemblait à un caniche!!! Ok soyons franc, se dit-elle, elle n'a jamais VRAIMENT, essayer. À quoi bon? Je ne suis pas belle!!!

Toc Toc Toc

Allez Mione, sort de la c'est mon tour cria de l'autre coté de la porte la petite Ginny!!

Après un soupir de découragement, elle attacha ses cheveux en cœur de cheval et ouvrit la porte. Au même moment, Ron passa devant la salle de bain et lança tout surpris :

Mione, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois passer plus de 15 min dans la salle de bain! Ce n'est pas ton genre, c'est plutôt le genre de ma sœur…

Et en quoi est-ce si surprenant?? Répliqua Hermione sur la défensive en ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je ne peux pas me comporter comme une fille!!! Au cas ou tu ne l'as pas remarqué Ron, j'en suis une!

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire bégaya Ron rapidement. Je parlais des filles qui veulent plaire….excuse moi. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait venir s'excuser de son comportement d'hier, c'était mal barrer, pensa-t-il voyant l'air fâcher d'Hermione. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait.

Ne voulant pas empirer les choses, Ron décida de descendre à la cuisine, et puis, il avait faim!! Ginny, voyant l'air de sa meilleure amie lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle comprenait Hermione, mais celle-ci avait besoin d'aide. Un plan se forma dans la tête de la jeune Weasley. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans plus d'encombres. Hermione passa rapidement par-dessus son altercation avec Ron. Elle était habituée à ce genre de remarque. Cependant, elle était déçue que ce dernier ne voie pas toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Certes, elle devra changer quelque peu cette année si elle voulait être vue comme une jeune femme, et elle en avait conscience. Mais comment??

La journée se passa rapidement. Avec les nombreuses choses a accomplir, personne n'eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Alors que tous les bagages étaient fin prêt, la famille attendait les aurors pour déménager au Square. Ce fût Tonk et Remus qui ouvrait les protections pour leur passage. Rendu sur place, les filles coururent au troisième pour choisir leur chambre. Certes, il aura beaucoup de ménage à faire depuis que la maison n'était plus habitée, mais c'était dans le respectable. Après que chacun ait choisi leur chambre, Ron alla rejoindre les filles. Prenant tout ses aises alors que les filles rangeaient leurs effets, Ron s'assis sur le lit de sa sœur.

- Tu as déjà fini ta chambre, demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- Non, avoua le rouquin. Je vais le faire ce soir. Après de longues minutes de silence où les deux fille continuaient leur chambre Ron poursuivi : Demain, c'est l'arrivé d'Harry et son anniversaire.

Oui et?? Demanda sa sœur. Maman a déjà tout prévue. Il va y avoir une petite fête. Où est le problème?

Je ne pensais pas le revoir aussi tôt. Avec toute cette histoire de protection…continua Ron, de plus en plus rouge. Et j'ai oublié d'acheter son cadeau.

Hahaha ce n'est que ça!!! Dit Mione en riant. Tu marqueras ton nom avec mon cadeau Ron.

Puis, comme il était tard et après la dure journée, chacun alla se coucher.

Dans la maison des Dursley, tout état calme. La raison était bien simple, la famille Dursley était partie en vacance la veille. Il ne restait plus qu'un Harry tout heureux d'avoir la maison a lui seul. Pour une des rare fois, il pu mettre son cadran magique, un cadeau de sa chère Hermione, à l'heure qu'il souhaitait. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était sa fête et il voulait se lever tôt pour recevoir les nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis.

À 9h du matin, le cadran le réveilla et pour une des rare fois, il n'en était pas déçu. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Pour relaxer, Harry alla s'installer devant la télé. Rien n'y fit. Il était tellement exciter d'avoir bientôt des nouvelles de ses amis qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

L'été pour lui n'avait pas été si pire. Malgré le retour de Voldemort, de la guerre et la recherche des Hocruxes, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Certains soirs, se remémora-t-il, il voyait Voldemort tuer, torturer, mais jamais celui-ci a pu entrer dans son esprit, comme les années précédentes. Peut-être est-ce du à la protection de ma mère à cette maison, pensa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à présent, les rêves n'avaient pas apporté beaucoup de douleurs, ni beaucoup de réponses. Certains rêves étaient confus, voir même impossible a déchiffré. Mais par expériences, pensa-t-il, ils finiraient bien par se précisés.

Inconsciemment, il avait monté jusqu'à sa chambre. En face de lui se tenait Hedwige, son hibou blanc comme neige. Le pauvre animal n'eu pas le loisir de sortir souvent de sa cage, ni d'aller porter plusieurs lettres. Il alla le nourrir et après s'étendit sur son lit. Ses souvenirs l'apportèrent à une journée du mois de juin. Après une nuit mouvementée par ses cauchemars et de réveils fréquents, il se réveilla par un évènement plus qu'étrange. À son réveil, il flottait à plus de 45 cm de son lit!! Tous les bouquins qu'il avait lus ne mentionnaient ce phénomène. Par contre, il soupçonna Hermione de le savoir et c'est pourquoi, dès qu'il la verrait, il lui en parlerait. La journée fut longue pour notre héro et son angoisse et la tristesse ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alors que l'après-midi avançait, Harry se demandait de plus en plus si ses amis l'avaient oublié.

Lorsque 5h sonna, Harry entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Avec précaution, il prit sa baguette et descendit les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait qu'il était impossible que les Dursley soient revenu de leurs vacances. L'attaquait-on ici?? Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre lui avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité ici et que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il devait passer l'été ici, sans possibilité de sorties. Plus bas, il entendit des voix. Plusieurs voix. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière marche qu'il reconnu une des voix de la cuisine. Arthur Weasley. Il se précipita à la cuisine la baguette toujours en main.

Bonjour Harry! Dit joyeusement Arthur Weasley. Nous sommes venus te chercher. Tonk va t'aider à faire tes valises. Nous partirons en balais, si tu le veux bien, continua M Weasley.

Alors qu'il montait en compagnie de Tonk, celle-ci communiqua avec lui les éléments les plus importants pour le transfert. Une certaine tension régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Les risques étaient énormes. Les mangemorts en profiteraient certainement pour attaquer et tenter d'attraper Harry. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La protection de Lily s'arrêtait ce soir. Ils étaient plus de 10 membres de l'Ordre. Espérons que cela soit suffisant, pensa Arthur de plus en plus nerveux. Alors que tout était prêt, chacun chronométraient leur montre et se prépara à quitter Privet Drive. Sans un regard en arrière, Harry et les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

La première demi-heure se passa sans encombre. Le plan était suivi à la lettre. Puis les problèmes commencèrent. Un groupe de mangemorts apparu à l'avant et un autre groupe en arrière. L'Ordre du Phénix était pris entre deux feux. Maugrey cria : Attaquer et ne vous attarder pas!

Des sorts fusaient de toute part. un groupe se forma autour d'Harry tandis que les autres attaquait avec fureur les mangemorts. Plusieurs tombèrent sans qu'on puisse dénombrer de morts du coté de l'Ordre. Puis, rendu à proximité du Square, tout dérapa. Un sort venait de toucher Hestia Jones. Par pure malchance, le balai de cette dernière fonça directement sur celui d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Il voyait sa propre mort arrivé. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait affronté, il allait mourir en tombant de son balai. Assez ironique pour un joueur de Quiddich. Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être valait-il mieux mourir ici plutôt qu'aux mains Voldemort. L'espoir allait s'effacer en même temps que sa mort. Puis, un coup de vent vint le frapper dans le dos à quelques mètres du sol. Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se concentra pour léviter comme le matin où il s'est réveillé à 45 cm de son lit. Certes, il n'avait jamais réussi jusqu'à là, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pensa-t-il. Le sol arrivait de plus en plus vite, et au moment où il atteignait le 3 mètres, son poids lui apparue moins lourd. Et c'est par miracle que l'atterrissage forcé fut réussi! Un immense soulagement parcouru Harry, mais il s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparue lorsqu'il aperçu les 4 mangemorts qui s'approchaient de lui.

Au loin, Harry pouvait voir les autres se battre. Plusieurs sorts étaient lancés par les deux camps. Puis réalisant qu'il était seul face au 4 mangemorts et qu'il était désarmé par sa chute, la peur s'empara de lui. Il vit Bellatrix rire et lever sa baguette. Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, dit d'une voix faussement doucereuse, Le maître te veux vivant. Puis, elle lancer un stupéfix qu'Harry évita de justesse. Par un pur miracle, Perkins vint porter main forte à Harry. Plusieurs sorts fusaient tandis qu'il essaya de retrouver sa baguette. Lorsqu'il l'eu retrouvée, il attaqua avec force ses adversaires.

Au loin, les combats diminuaient et les membres de l'Ordre tentaient le plus rapidement possible de localiser Potter. Les assauts des mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins des plus grands mangemorts de l'époque. Bellatrix, Lucius, Yaxley et Rodolphus. Alors que Perkins tomba à ses cotés, mort d'un avada Kedavra, les mangemorts se mirent à rire.

L'espoir sembla très mince et c'est avec peur qu'Harry attendait son destin. Alors que les mangemorts s'aprochait pour le transporter à leur maître, une chose incroyable se produisit. Une puissance se forma dans le corps d'Harry. Celui-ci la sentait monter, brûler au plus profond de lui. Ses barrières magiques semblèrent s'annuler et sans s'en rendre compte, un vent effroyable se forma. Les quatre mangemorts commençaient à être effrayer. Aucun sort n'avait été formulé et pourtant, ce vent n'était pas ordinaire. Il était magique. Ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à se tenir debout, les mangemorts décidèrent d'en finir avec cette mission. Alors que Lucius allait lancer un sort de ligotage avant d'attirer Harry par un sort de lévitation, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir. Une stupeur frappa les hommes au service de Voldemort. C'est yeux était blanc et vitreux. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et une tornade commença à se former. Pris de peur, les mangemorts retourna au quartier de leur maître.

Constatant que la menace avait disparue, une fatigue comme il n'avait jamais connu le submergea. Puis ce fut le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!!Voici le 3em chapitre de mon histoire!! Je prévoit changer le titre de l'histoire éventuellement pour qu'il représente mieux l'Histoire. Je n'ai toujours pas recu de review alors, je m'inquiète beaucoup!!!! C'est parce que vous n'aimez pas l'Histoire?? SI c'est le cas, je ne voit pas l'intérêt de la continuer. Alors écrivez moi sinon je vais arrêter !!! Bon chapitre!!

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'Harry dormait. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulu le réveiller, prétextant qu'il se réveillerait de lui-même lorsque la fatigue magique se sera estompée. Mais selon elle, son cas était stable et il était hors de danger. Ron devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son ami. Que lui était-il arrivé, se demanda-t-il. Les membres de l'Ordre présents n'ont pas plus donné beaucoup de détail lors de la réunion, auquel lui et Hermione on peut assister. Après que chacun eu donner sa version des faits, Ron retenait ceci : Alors qu'ils combattaient les mangemorts, Harry était tombé de son balai. Maugrey avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui jeter un sort de lévitation et d'aller le chercher, mais en vain. Alors qu'il piquait vers le jeune garçon, une bourrasque le frappa en plein fouet. Elle provenait du sol. Alors déséquilibré, un mangemort tenta de l'attaquer. Par un miracle, Harry se retrouva au sol, intact, sans aucune aide. Un groupe isolé de mangemorts l'attaqua et avec l'aide de Perkins, ils les repoussèrent. Après quoi, des vents d'une grande force souffla, ainsi que la formation d'une tornade, en plein Londres!!! Impossible, soupira Ron. Alors que les vents s'apaisaient et que la tornade s'effaçait, les autres membres avaient trouvé Harry inconscient et Perkins mort à proximité.

Dès le récit de cette mésaventure, Hermione s'était mit à lire tous les bouquins. À ce qu'elle laissait entendre, elle avait une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé. Ne voulant rien ajouter avant d'être sur de ce qu'elle avançait, Ron et Ginny nageait dans l'incompréhension et l'incertitude. Alors que ces derniers se relayaient pour surveiller l'état d'Harry, Hermione resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle avait apporté avec elle tous ses livres et comptait bien savoir exactement ce qu'il était arrivé à leur ami.

Ce qui laissait Hermione perplexe était qu'Harry avait été retrouvé la baguette à la main. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, jamais elle n'avait lu le moindre sort qui puisse agir comme ce qui s'était passé. Produire un courant d'air, soit, pensa-t-elle. Mais il est impossible de produire un vent de cette force et une tornade!!!

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait perdu. Si ce sort existait, alors il y avait un contre-sort. Et si les mangemorts ne le connaissait pas….et elle en conclus qu'un tel sort n'existait pas puisque aucun grand mage n'a réussi se tour de force avant. Elle poussa un long soupir de découragement. Tant qu'Harry ne se réveillait pas, elle n'aura pas sa version des faits. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant.

Tout le monde était inquiet. L'espoir d'une nation reposait sur les épaules de ce jeune homme. Molly ne cessait d'aller voir l'état d'Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Après la deuxième journée, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus, elle s'occupa de nettoyer la maison. La poussière s'entassait et un grand ménage s'imposait. Laisser à elle-même, elle fit le grand ménage. De toute façon, les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient repris leur service habituel pour ne créer aucune méfiance tandis que deux de ses enfants s'occupaient d'Harry alors que les deux autres faisaient que des bêtises. Certes, Fred et George devaient travailler à leur boutique, mais Molly se sentait cruellement seule. Ses plus vieux étaient en mission pour l'Ordre tandis que Percy…elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Peu de gens restaient au Square de façon permanente. La famille Weasley ainsi que Rémus et Tonk étaient les seuls à vivre au quotidien dans cette étrange demeure. Et même là, Rémus était partie en mission en Europe de l'est alors que Tonk passait quelques jours chez ses parents. Les membres du conseil ne venaient que pour les réunions, qui, depuis la convalescence d'Harry se faisaient peu nombreuses.

Dans une grande chambre au deuxième, Ron entra et alla s'assoire au côté de sa sœur.

Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda Ginny les larmes au yeux.

J'en suis sur Gin, répondit Ron, les cernes sous les yeux, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi. Il est fort et il a vue bien pire. Et puis Pomfresh nous a dit que son état était sable, que tout cela était du à une fatigue extrême.

Mais il aurait du se réveiller! Gémit Ginny en pleure. Cela fait maintenant 3 jours.

Ron alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et la berça. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir aussi triste. Mais malgré sa nervosité, il faisait confiance au diagnostique de l'infirmière en chef de leur école. Si elle a dit qu'il se réveillerait, c'est qu'il va le faire, pensa-t-il avec détermination.

La porte de l'infirmerie improvisée s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant ainsi sursauté Ron et Ginny. Une tignasse brune entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre. Elle semblait fébrile et ses yeux marron brillaient. Elle avait trouvé la solution!! C'est avec fierté et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle

j'ai une idée de ce qui a pu ce passer et qui expliquerait l'état de santé d'Harry, commença Hermione. Mais cela semble tellement impossible…

Allez Mione, explique nous, demanda avidement Ginny, qui avait très hâte de savoir ce qui se passait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

C'est une longue explication qui contient encore des trous noirs, alors j'aimerais que vous me laissiez finir avant, dit calmement Hermione.

Dans les yeux des deux frères et sœurs, l'acquiescement se lisait, mais les connaissant, elle allait souvent se faire couper. Puis elle commença.

J'étais complètement perdue, et c'est alors que je me suis rappelée les jeunes enfants. Voyant leur air ahurie, elle poursuivie : Comment ils utilisent la magie AVANT d'avoir droit à une baguette. Il utilise la magie élémentaire!!!

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans leurs yeux. Mais cela n'expliquait pas les vents et la tornade. Aucun enfant ne pourrait faire sa.

Les enfants, comme vous le savez, utilise la magie par instinct. Plusieurs phénomènes étranges se passent lorsqu'ils vivent généralement des moments intenses, soit de bonheur, de peur ou de colère, continua-t-elle. Mais là, ce n'est qu'une partie de nos interrogations.

Elle tenta de leur expliquer qu'à partir de cette idée, elle s'est orientée vers la magie élémentaire. Peu de livres en faisait mention car dans l'histoire de la magie, peu de sorciers pouvaient maîtriser un élément. Dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black, elle avait trouvé un livre qui parlait de ces exceptions.

Dans le livre, il fait mention de quelques sorciers à travers le temps qui avaient des pouvoirs plus grands que la normal. Certains passages expliquent que certains sorciers pouvaient commander un élément. Par exemple, précisa Hermione, voyant les visages incrédules de ses deux amis, le sorcier pouvant maîtriser le feu pouvait, pour se défendre, envoyer des jets de flammes, sans avoir recours à sa baguette magique ni de formules magiques.

Wouaa alors Harry utiliserait le pouvoir de l'air! S'écria Ron très heureux de la découverte. Mais pourquoi il se serait évanoui??

Je ne sais pas Ron, soupira Hermione, dépassée par les évènements. Peut-être que cette forme de magie utilise plus de force qu'une baguette magique.

La discussion était close, sachant qu'ils nous pouvaient aller plus loin maintenant, n'ayant pas assez d'informations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le beau temps et la chaleur, Draco ne pouvait la sentir. Il ne voyait que quatre murs de pierre, et un sol poussiéreux. La pièce exiguë où il était avait presque sa taille. Il pouvait à peine tenir debout dans cette pièce. En fait, ce n'est pas une pièce. Disons plutôt un trou, une cellule. Car oui, elle avait une porte de fer. Elle était en haut de lui. Un trou à rat, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'il était la. Du moins, ne voyant pas la nuit et le jour, le temps ne semble pas avoir grand importance dans ce lieu sinistre. Pour lui, il était là depuis une éternité. La fatigue, la peur et les blessures ne le rendaient que plus faible. Mais il était faible non? IL avait échoué.

L'année de sa sixième année a été très difficile. Avec sa mission, son rendement scolaire avait prit une sérieuse chute. La fatigue du à ses nombreuses nuits blanches ne l'aidait en rien. Mais cela était Sa mission. Il n'allait pas échouer alors que le Maître lui faisait confiance. Le plus jeune mangemort a qui le maître avait confié une mission. C'est rempli de fierté que l'année commença. Tout le plan devait se dérouler sans problèmes. Tout avait été réfléchi, pourquoi avait-il échoué?

---------------- Flash back ----------------

C'est vers le milieu de l'année scolaire que tout dérapa. Alors que le portail était presque réparé, Draco se permit de souffler un peu. Il voulait prendre du bon temps et il allait faire honneur à son nom. La St-Valentin approchait à grand pas et il aura un magnifique bal. La chasse était commencée. Certes, pour un Malfoy, c'était pas très difficile, mais cette année, lui et ses deux meilleurs amis décidèrent d'augmenter le quotient de difficulté de cette chasse. Alors que les élèves dormaient, les trois jeunes hommes établirent les règles pour le concours dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il est formellement interdit de venir au bal accompagné d'une ancienne conquête commença Nott le sourire aux lèvres.

Soit, ce ne sera pas très difficile, je ne prend jamais la même conquête deux fois répliqua Malfoy fier de lui.

Ahh oui?? Demanda Zabini, moi je me rappelle la petite blonde de Serdaigle que tu a revus plus d'une fois.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça très vite. Oui il s'en souvenait. C'était au début de l'année. Il était tellement préoccuper par sa mission qu'il n'avait pas le temps de courir après les jolies demoiselles. Rectification : il était simplement trop nerveux pour voir les filles qui lui couraient après, car après tout, un Malfoy ne court jamais après une fille….

Il est formellement interdit d'utiliser une potion ou un sortilège pour attirer la fille, continua Malfoy. Seul notre talent et notre beauté doivent être utiliser, alors fait ton possible Théo avec ce que la nature t'a donné!!! Rigola Draco en faisant un clin d'œil à Théodore Nott.

Pour agrémenter le tout, dit doucement Blaise Zabini le sourire aux lèvres après la blague lancée par Draco, voici la liste des filles les plus inaccessibles de Poudlard. En disant, cela, il tendis un papier à chacun d'eux.

Les règles étant établies, le pari pouvait commencer.

Zabini courtisa une jolie Poussoufle alors que Nott décida de relever un défi de taille; Ginny Weasley. Cela le frustra beaucoup. Malfoy voulait lui aussi relever un défi de taille. Granger serait un merveilleux défi, mais un Malfoy ne se rabaissait pas à une sang-de-bourbe et puis, il ne voulait pas perdre. PAS qu'il n'avait pas le talent pour mettre Granger dans ses filets, mais c'était risqué en si peu de temps. Son choix alors se porta sur Lavande Brown, éperdument amoureuse du rouquin Ron Weasley alors que celui-ci sortait avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Après de nombreuses tentatives de séduction, Lavande Brown accepta de l'accompagner au bal. Pour y arriver, il a du franchir de nombreuses difficultés et détourner un tant soit peu les règles. Lavande Brown accepta de l'accompagner pour rendre jaloux Ronald Weasley, ce qui au fond, facilitait les choses, mais comme il s'y attendait, Granger fut un problème de taille. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Et sa, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Après une millième crise de la part de la Griffondore, Malfoy n'en pouvait plus. Que cette fille l'agaçait!! Elle se prenait pour qui?? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse tout rater. Sauvez tout le monde, que c'était pitoyable.

C'est quoi Granger, tu es jalouse? S'énerva Draco. Tu aimerais bien être à la place de cette chère Lavande…

Tu es fou Malfoy cracha Hermione. Tu te fou de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, toi ce qui compte c'est de la faire souffrir. Tu ne penses qu'à toi sale monstre arrogant!!!

On se calme tigresse, répondit Draco. Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas de félin. Il riait intérieurement, la voir ainsi toute déboussoler de sa conduite. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Ça marche avec toutes les filles, pensa-t-il. C'est quoi, le rouquin ne te satisfait pas…

Il la vit rougir sous l'insinuation sexuelle. Ses yeux s'emblaient s'obscurcir plus le grand blond avançait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait pétrifier et ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Tu te prends pour qui?? Répliqua la rouge et or. J'aime Ron et tout va bien entre nous. Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas.

Il la regardait intensément. Il voyait son malaise croître de plus en plus. Ohhh quelle joie cela lui faisait. La sang de bourbe perdait tous ses moyens. Il s'approcha, et il déposa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle recula d'un bon, mais elle réalisa assez vite qu'elle était accolée au mur. Certes elle aurait pu venir à bout par la magie, mais elle était pétrifiée. À quoi jouait-il? Il baissa sa tête et descendit jusqu'à son oreille. Son souffle chaud fit frémir Hermione.

Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas Granger, murmura Draco. Ce que je fais avec Lavande ne te concerne pas. Mais si j'étais à ta place, je garderais un œil sur Weasley, les belles filles ne manque pas à Poudlard. Les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prudes comme toi ne les retiennent pas longtemps les hommes. Regarde toi, tes cheveux sont indomptables, tu t'habilles plusieurs tailles plus grandes que nécessaire, quoi que, peut-être es-tu vraiment grosse?? Ricana-t-il.

Il se recula pour voir l'effet que ses paroles ont eu. Il pu voir les larmes aux coin des yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était fier de son coup. Puis, il parti la laissant la, au bout du couloir. Tournant le coin, il l'entendit éclater en sanglots. Et voilà, il en était débarrassé.

Il n'a plus été embêté par elle durant plus d'un mois, et puis, après un match fortement disputer entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, la pire sanction arriva. Par Merlin, il allait tuer son batteur pour avoir blesser Roger Davies. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se reprochait d'avoir jouer de façon trop sournoise. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué à son bureau quelques minutes plutôt. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver Granger, déjà assise.

Merci, monsieur Malfoy d'être venu le plus rapidement possible, débuta le directeur Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres malgré la fatigue. Je vous ai convoquez ici ce soir, pour vous annoncer que Monsieur Davies sera clouer au lit de l'infirmerie pour plus d'un mois. Disons que le match de cette après-midi à été chaudement disputer.

Les deux jeunes gens ne voyaient pas où voulait en venir leur directeur. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, laissait planer le doute sur ses intentions.

Ce qui a pour conséquence que le préfet qui accompagnait Miss Granger lors de ses tours de gardes ne peut plus le faire. Je vous ai choisi, Monsieur Malfoy pour faire vos rondes ensemble.

Un instant d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux des deux étudiants. Faire les rondes ensemble??? Impossible. Ils allaient s'entretuer!!! Le directeur était le premier à connaître les rivalités entre maisons.

Monsieur le directeur, je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux que Malfoy fasse les rondes avec moi, dit timidement Hermione, toute offusquée de cette demande de la part du directeur. Peut-être que Ronald Weasley pourrait m'accompagner.

Puisque vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de cette école, ces heures supplémentaires ne pourraient pas nuire à votre rendement scolaire malgré une baisse de régime pour Monsieur Malfoy, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Et je pense qu'il est très judicieux de vous mettre en équipe. Montrez l'exemple et que les rivalités de maisons diminuent.

D'un geste de la main, il renvoya les deux élèves. Alors que la grande porte s'ouvrit, Dumbldore rajouta :

Les rondes commenceront ce soir, et elles seront faites les mardi et les vendredi. Au revoir jeune gens!!

Au début, cela était un vrai calvaire. Les insultes fusaient d'un coté comme de l'autre. La guerre était déclarée entre les deux maisons, plus virulente que jamais. Tout cela aurait été plus acceptable si leur directeur n'aurait pas insisté sur le fait de faire les rondes ensemble, et ce, du début jusqu'à la fin. Ainsi, lui, Draco Malfoy devait endurer la sang de bourbe plus de 6 heures par semaine. Puis, lasse de faire des insultes qui ne menaient à rien, Hermione décida de garder le silence. Si elle savait combien que cela brûlait encore plus Draco. Quoi qu'il fasse rien n'y faisait. Elle restait de marbre. Il en avait marre de parler tout seul.

Arrête Granger, lança Draco après une longue heure de silence. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce silence. C'est quoi, la grande griffondore a perdue sa langue!?? Elle ne sait plus quoi répondre au Grand Malfoy??

Dégonfle ta grosse tête enflée Malfoy, répliqua la brunette. Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers et puis, j'aime bien le silence, et t'entendre râler me gonfle. Alors ferme la. Il ne reste plus que 3 semaines, alors patience. Je déteste autant que toi faire ce travail ensemble, mais on n'a pas le choix. Alors prend ton trou.

Puis elle se renferma dans son mutisme. Après un autre 15 minutes, il se mit à la regarder. Pour une rare fois, elle avait gardé ses vêtements moldu. Pour dire vrai, elle n'était pas grosse et puis, elle avait de jolies formes aux bonnes places! Il se frappa mentalement. Il était très fatiguer pour oser penser cela de Granger. Certes, elle était gracieuse et avait des yeux à faire damné un saint. Bordel!! Il serait temps de me trouver une fille! Pensa-t-il. Il ne peut pas pensé cela de Granger, c'est une sang de bourbe, la fidèle amie du Survivant. Et puis bordel, il était un homme!!! Juste ça, pouvait excuser sa conduite.

Les autres rondes se passèrent de mieux en mieux. Il réussit à avoir des conversations polies. Certes, c'était leur petit secret et tous cela restait en privé. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir. Et puis, de plus en plus, leurs conversations devenaient plus poussées et plus personnelles. Il ne fallait rien exagéré, ils étaient ennemis, mais les conversations pouvaient sembler normales.

C'est notre dernière ronde ensemble, dit timidement Hermione. Draco pu voir ses joues rougir sous la remarque. Finalement, ce ne fut pas si pire.

Tu as raison, dit Draco. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas mit de gel et Hermione le trouvait vraiment beau comme ça. On a réussi à avoir des conversations assez agréables. Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre Malfoy, mais plutôt un jeune homme qui a été élevé avec des règles strictes et dans un monde qui ne semble pas lui convenir.

Un long silence s'installa. Hermione avait peur d'être aller trop loin dans les confidences. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas mal, elle tenta de continuer.

Tu sais Malfoy, on a toujours le choix dans la vie. On peut choisir la vie que l'on veut et être ce que l'on veut aussi.

Tu crois sa Granger? La coupa Draco d'une voix coupante. Il commençait à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon signe. Tu crois quoi? Que le monde est blanc ou noir?? Qu'on a toujours le choix? Et qui dit que je ne vis pas pour mes choix??

Il s'approcha dangereusement près d'elle. Il voyait qu'elle avait peur, mais il s'en foutait. Il était énervé. De quel droit elle se permettait de le juger? Elle ne connaît pas sa vie. Elle le regardait intensément avec ses beaux grands yeux dorés. Non, elle doit détourner le regard, pensa-t-il. De près elle est encore plus belle. Sa peau lisse, son odeur de pêche, tout était attirant en ce moment. Elle était magnifique. Il s'approcha d'elle, plus pour lui faire peur que pour sentir son odeur pour la deuxième et dernière fois.

Je n'ai jamais dit que les choix était facile à faire Malfoy, dit doucement Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Elle était une griffondore et elle allait finir par dire ce qu'elle avait à dire quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, ne pas faire de choix, est un choix. Celui de la passivité. Fait ce que tu veux de ta vie Malfoy, tu as raison ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Il était trop près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. La main du grand blond sur sa hanche qui inconsciemment, tentait de toucher sa peau nue sous le chandail. Un frisson la parcouru et elle se mordit la lèvre. Cela acheva Draco, elle était tout simplement désirable. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il la sentait trembler sous ses mains, appuyer sur ses hanches. Il descendit ses lèvres à son cou et lui déposa un léger baiser. Elle-même n'était pas sure de l'avoir senti. Puis, il releva la tête pour les yeux à la hauteur de la griffondore. Il la poussa au mur qui était à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. Ces yeux bleu gris l'hypnotisaient. Elle déposa sa main sur le torse de Draco. Puis, sa main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se permit de fléchir et il approcha ses lèvres à celle d'Hermione. Leur cœur battait la chamade. Puis un immense frisson les parcouru tout les deux. Elle a des lèvres merveilleusement douce, pensa Draco. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il était tellement bien en se moment. Ce fût elle qui approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Draco se firent plus baladeuses. Il remonta le chandail d'Hermione. Il senti sa peau douce, le creux de son dos, puis continue a remonter. Il alla embrasser le cou d'Hermione et un gémissement de la part de cette dernière se fit entendre. Il était satisfait qu'il lui fasse de l'effet. Les mains d'Hermione se firent aussi plus insistante. Elle les glissa sous le t-shirt de Malfoy et elle put sentir le torse bien fait de l'attrapeur des Serpentard. Malfoy se colla plus à elle, et descendit une main jusqu'aux fesses d'Hermione qui surprise, allait répliquer, mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il l'embrassa avec ardeur. Elle oublia complètement tout. Elle était tellement bien. Il était tellement bon. Et pendant une seconde elle s'imagina bien plus loin... la main de Draco descendit jusqu'à la cuisse et remonta sous la jupe de la rouge et or. Et c'est la que le déclic ce fit. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Malfoy, l'arrogant serpentard qui ne faisait que la blesser elle et ses amis. Elle se raidit d'un coup. Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, je prends plaisir avec Malfoy!!!

Elle le repoussa rapidement d'un geste rapide et sec. Malfoy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi elle le repoussait?? Ils avaient tous les deux aimer cela. Devant le regard interrogatif de Draco, elle se força à expliquer :

Malfoy, on ne devrait pas faire sa. On aurait pas du, dit-elle précipitamment. J'ai un petit ami.

Tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier il y a quelques instants, dit malicieusement Draco, mais l'excitation du moment était passée.

On oublie tout, répliqua-t-elle en faisant fit de ce qu'il a dit. Il ne s'est rien passer.

On a toujours le choix, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. Puis il parti sans un regard en arrière.

-------------- Fin du flash back -------------

Et voilà c'était dit. Ou plutôt penser. Il avait échoué, car il avait cru avoir le choix. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait une ligne a franchir entre croire aux idées du mage noir et de les suivre, de les appliquer.

Un bruit le ramena à la réalité. Sa cage venait d'ouvrir et quelqu'un le tira de toutes ses forces. Il était épuisé. Les nombreux sorts qu'il avait du subir l'avait affaibli. Mais tout cela était qu'une punition. Simplement pour lui rappeler que de ne pas suivre les règles et les commandements à la lettre pouvait causé des ennuis et coûter très cher.

Tu es enfin sorti du trou à rat Malfoy, ricana Macnair. Tu en as assez de ta leçon? Le maître espère que tu as compris, mais il ne sera pas aussi clément la prochaine fois.

Il le transporta jusqu'à Lucius et Narcissa. Lucius était rouge de colère et de honte, son fils avait échoué. Le visage à Narcissa semblait tendu, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Elle était si inquiète!! Son visage pâlit à la vue de son fils, couvert de sang, en piteux états. Il avait des doigts brisés, le visage parsemer de bleus. On le transporta magiquement dans sa chambre pour le laisser retrouver la santé. Malgré la guerre, l'école de Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes et Draco Malfoy allait y retourner.


End file.
